Mukuro Hoshimiya
|Hoshimiya Mukuro}} is the tenth Spirit to appear in the series. Summary Originally, Mukuro had isolated herself from society by living in the vast emptiness of the cosmos. However, she was eventually discovered by DEM Industries through Westcott's . The company then launched a fleet of warships and multiple squads of Bandersnatch units to capture her. Nevertheless, she effortlessly stopped the attack using her Angel and simultaneously dropped artilleries at 42 different locations around the world in retaliation. Appearance Mukuro is a beautiful young girl with a voluptuous figure with golden eyes and flowing long blonde hair that reaches up to her knees even when braided. She ties her hair together in a partial Odango hairstyle, in addition to dark blue and purple hair extensions which resemble bunny ears. In her Spirit form, she wears a lilac and white Astral Dress. The ends of her skirt, which are adorned with constellation patterns, are divided at the edge. Additionally, she wears transparent purple gloves that are also engraved with constellation patterns. Lastly, she wears high heel shoes that are attached to metallic greaves. These greaves resemble the leg armor used by medieval knights. When using , her Astral Dress gains a more savage appearance, including tassels added onto her hair buns. Her three sizes are B91/W60/H88. Personality As a result of sealing away her emotions using , Mukuro bears an icy cold, robot-like, demeanor. She claims to be okay with living all alone in outer space and wishes to be on her own. She has shown her willingness of issuing threats and utilizing violence to make sure no one disturbs her solitude. However, the fact that she had told Shido she sealed away her emotions implies that deep down, she wants him to save her from her loneliness. After having her emotions unlocked, Mukuro regained her true personality, which in contrast to her sealed one, is very emotional. Due to growing up as an orphan, Mukuro fears to be alone again and desperately wants to remain attached to those who she believes loves her. Even after going as far as to seal the other Spirits' memories of him, Shido describes her intentions as being motivated by pure love and innocence rather than any true ill will. Due to her past with her older sister braiding her hair while stargazing, Mukuro enjoys viewing the stars and is very attached to her long hair, becoming furious when Inverse Tohka cut it. In terms of speech, Mukuro speaks in an overly archaic style. She often speaks in a third person perspective by referring to herself as "Muku" (むく). History Background Mukuro once was a lonely child that grew up with no family. In her solitude, she concluded that people blessed with a family were special, and she could not be considered special. However, one day, she was adopted by a couple who wanted a child. They, along with an older sister, would soon become a family to her. For a while, she lived in bliss under the warmth of a family. Her sister would complement her hair while styling it, and they often went stargazing together, as she recited the lore of each constellation to her. However, one day while visiting Tenguu Tower, her sister brought along a friend, who commented that Mukuro needed to cut her hair. Hurt by how her sister agreed with the suggestion, despite always praising her golden hair in the past, she concluded that her sister had loved her friend more than her. As she panicked over that conclusion, appeared before her and gave her a Sephira Crystal containing . With this new found power, she locked the memories of every acquaintance of her family so that they would love only her. However, her family angrily rebuked her in return, terrified at how she suddenly obtained an unfathomable power. Unable to handle learning and losing the warmth of a family, she then sealed their memories of her before sealing her own memories and heart and departing for space. This action caused her heart to become an emotionless machine that was fine with living in outer space, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 14-21 ***Date A Live Encore 6-9 Powers and Abilities DAL v14 06.png|Mukuro with her Angel in space DAL v15 07.jpg|Mukuro using Shifuru Spirit Form According to Shido, Mukuro's powers make her a Spirit whose danger level could rival Kurumi Tokisaki or the Inverse Spirits. The latter statement is proven true when Mukuro displays the capability of fighting on par against Tohka in her inverse form, to the point that the latter acknowledged her as a worthy opponent despite her previous scorn toward the "Key Spirit". During the Spirit battle royale, Origami acknowledged Mukuro as a top threat on the same level as Kurumi Tokisaki and Kotori Itsuka. Mukuro has also shown to have the Spirits' common ability to fly and can remain in outer space without any harm or need to breathe. Spirit Data ※ Stats in parenthesis are when Mukuro uses the true potential of through Shifuru. Angel: |Fūkaishū |lit=Seal-Removing Lord}} Weapon: Key Astral Dress: |Shin'i Reisō: Rokuban|lit= Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 6}} From Reine's analysis, Michael has two different, yet closely related abilities. The angel has the ability to seal a target’s function by impaling it with a key and can alter the very fabric of space-time by unlocking space to create a wormhole. Overall, Michael is a devastating Angel capable of planetary levels of destruction at full power. It's ability to seal includes even abstract concepts like emotions and memories. Likewise, its use of wormholes allow for a method of instantaneous travel and unparalleled range in coordinating long distance attacks in the form of redirecting debris. After being sealed, Mukuro notes that the maximum range of her wormholes has become drastically shorter. Despite her weakened state, she is still strong enough to open up multiple portals to send her companions to various locations in Tenguu City in order to save their civilian friends from DEM. However, this issue is later resolved after Mio provides a power up to each Spirit, giving them full access to their powers again. Likewise, she has full access to her powers when in Tenka's world. During the Spirit battle royal, upon Nia's commands, she was able to open up a gate large enough for numerous copies of Maria to ambush the Yamai sisters' location. So far Mukuro's Angel, Michael, has shown to have the following abilities: * |Hei|lit=Lock}}: Seals away certain functions of the target. Mukuro first used this ability to shut down DEM's machines and Fraxinus' satellite Realizers. As seen from Shido's example with his copy of , she can also seal the ability of other angels. At full power, she claimed that it could be used to stop the Earth's rotation. Although when she attempted this, there was a delay due to the overall size of the target. * |Kai|lit=Unlock}}: Allows Mukuro to open up holes in space that can be used to teleport herself, summon forth meteorites, and redirect incoming attacks. * |Hou|lit=Release}}: Unleashes the true potential of by transforming it into a halberd-like weapon. When in this form, can be used to awaken the hidden power of other Spirits as well. * |Kai|lit=Solution}}: Decomposes spiritual power and the bonds holding molecules together. First used during her battle against Tenka to annihilate the Inverse Spirit's Astral Dress and the surrounding buildings. * |Kogagi|lit=Small Key}}: Shrinks down to a miniature version small enough to be held easily at the palm of a person's hand. Although Mukuro has yet to use this ability herself, she instructs Shido to use this form when trying to unlock his past memories of Mio. This causes Shido to wonder if Mukuro had also used Tefetei in the past to seal her own emotions. *''Unnamed Energy Beam:'' From the tip of 's key, she can launch a concentrated beam of spirit energy that can pierce through anything. Inverse Form After regaining her memories and accidentally dealing a near fatal blow to Shido while trying to annihilate Tenka with , Mukuro began to transform into her Inverse Form. In this form, Mukuro is surrounded by a murky sludge-like torrent of Reiryoku that prevents others from reaching her. However, her full capacity within this form is unknown, as Shido was able to reach Mukuro's consciousness just as her Demon King was manifesting. Quotes *(To the Bandersnatch units) "You're an eyesore. You're better off gone" Light Novel Volume 14, Prologue. *(To Shido Itsuka) “With this, that DEM will begone. This shall be our eternal parting, Shido. Henceforth adieu.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 2. *(To Shido Itsuka) "Needless to vociferate, Nushi-sama shall trim it for Muku, ay? Barring family, none may lay a finger on this hair." Light Novel Volume 15, Epilogue. Trivia *Like the other Spirits, Mukuro's name is written as (六喰), which contains the character "Six". This refers to the Sixth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "Beauty". *The kanji of Mukuro's surname, , can be translated as "Star Palace". *Oddly, Mukuro's angel is supposed to be Raphael because Raphael governs the sixth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Beauty," while Michael governs the eighth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Majesty or Splendor." **However, Raphael and Michael are said to cooperate in the governing of the 6th and 8th Sephirot, therefore, both can be said to be affiliated with those sephirot. *Her Angel's name, Michael, means "Who is like God". This name is often associated with the Latin phrase, "Quis ut Deus?", which is a sentence meaning "Who is like God?" *Eloah means "Lord" in Hebrew. *Her favorite thing is imo yokan, and her least favorite is lies. Date a Live Material 1.5 References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Ratatoskr